


Forms Of Love

by jungle_ride



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are as many forms of love as there are moments in time"- Jane Austen. </p><p>Four Tumblr style graphics for the relationships of Melissa/Sheriff, Allison/Scott/Stiles, Lydia/Stiles and Cora/Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forms Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).



> Happy Harvest, mithborien!  
> I tried to incorporate some of your prompts as much as possible into the art. Hopefully you'll like them.  
> Enjoy! =D

Sheriff Stilinski/Melissa McCall  


Scott/Stiles/Allison

based on your prompt "they all get together because of the "darkness" on their souls and they seek comfort from each other."

  
Your Company Was Just What I Needed Tonight

  


Stiles/Lydia

based on your prompt " where they are just good friends, I especially love to see Lydia sassing Stiles back because a) he deservers it and b) I find it hilarious how annoyed he gets". So basically Lydia/Stiles are great friends, but Lydia loves winding Stiles up because like you mithborien , she finds it entertaining watching him get annoyed by it. 

"Oh My God Lydia why do you keep...wait a second, are you doing this on purpose?"

Stiles/Cora

An AU where Cora falls into a coma after ingesting wolfsbane and is slowly dying. Deaton gives Stiles a drug that puts him into a false coma and allows him to delve into Cora's mind/dreams, but it only lasts for 12 hours, so Stiles must race against time to save her. 


End file.
